Template talk:Digimon Fusion
Death Generals should be split off, too. 04:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :And Super Xros Wars should be in here. 21:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Crossovers the link for the crossover characters need to be changed so the redirect to the crossover section of the xros wars characters list since not all the characters from the previous seasons appear in xros wars (examples:izzy, thomas, jeri, zoe, koichi etc.). the crossover section of the xwos wars characters page is more accurate.DalekSupreme13 02:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :There is no reason to point to a page that has less information on the subjects than the current targets. We've been over this, the navboxes are not meant to be exhaustive. That's why there's a link for "other characters". 06:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New Table }}|xw=open|#default=collapsed}}" style="margin-left:auto; margin-right:auto; width:53em; text-align:left;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#FFA040; text-align:center;"| Digimon Xros Wars |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart: || Taiki Kudou | Akari Hinomoto | Zenjirou Tsurugi | Nene Amano | | | | | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Blue Flare: || Kiriha Aonuma | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Twilight: || Nene Amano | | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Bagra Army: || | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other characters: || | Other characters |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other media: || Super Digica Taisen | Super Xros Wars Red and Blue | Digimon Xros Archive |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| See also: || Digimon | Digital World | X Loader | Darkness Loader | Code Crown | DigiMelody | Xros Wars | Generals | | List of episodes |} }}|generals=open|#default=collapsed}}" style="margin-left:auto; margin-right:auto; width:53em; text-align:left;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#FFA040; text-align:center;"| Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart United Army: || Xros Heart | Blue Flare | Yuu Amano | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Twilight: || Yuu Amano | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Bagra Army: || | | | Twilight | Death Generals | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other characters: || | Other characters |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other media: || Super Digica Taisen |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| See also: || Digimon | Digital World | X Loader | Darkness Loader | Code Crown | DigiMelody | Xros Wars | Generals | | List of episodes |} }}|hunters=open|#default=collapsed}}" style="margin-left:auto; margin-right:auto; width:53em; text-align:left;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#FFA040; text-align:center;"| Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart: || Tagiru Akashi and | Taiki Kudou and | Yuu Amano and |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart's allies: || Hideaki Mashimo and | Kiichi Funabashi and | Kiriha Aonuma, , and | Mizuki and |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Ryouma's team: || Ryouma Mogami and | Ren Tobari and | Airu Suzaki and |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Ken's team: || and | Haruki and | Noboru and |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Crossovers: || Adventure/02 | Tamers | Frontier | Data Squad |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other characters: || Old Clock Shop Man and | Akari Hinomoto, , and | Zenjirou Tsurugi and | Nene Amano, , and | | Other characters |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| See also: || Digimon | DigiQuartz | Digital World | X Loader | Digimon Hunt | Hunters | Collections | Time Shift | Brave Snatcher | List of episodes |} }}|xwm=open|#default=collapsed}}" style="margin-left:auto; margin-right:auto; width:53em; text-align:left;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#FFA040; text-align:center;"| Digimon Xros Wars (manga) |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart: || Taiki Kudou | Akari Hinomoto | Zenjirou Tsurugi | | | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Blue Flare: || Kiriha Aonuma | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Twilight: || Nene Amano | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Xros Heart United Army: || Xros Heart | Blue Flare | Kotone Amano | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Bagra Army: || | | | | Other members |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| Other characters: || | | Other characters |- ! style="background:transparent; text-align:right;"| See also: || Digimon | Digital World | X Loader | Darkness Loader | Code Crown | Xros Wars | Generals | List of chapters |} Collapsible table Guys, none of the collapsible tables in any template across the Wiki are working anymore. I'm pretty sure it's not just something from my side, as checking Type-Moon Wiki, their collapsible templates are working fine. And the very fact it works on Type-Moon Wiki shows Wikia didn't remove the ability to have collapsible tables in templates. Any idea what's going on? 23:17, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Wikia's database is going nuts right now so best to wait until this is straightened out. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:19, July 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I think Wikia regularly goes through these kind of situations. Lanate (talk) 03:27, July 2, 2017 (UTC)